Quest:The Caves of Westwold
General Information This is the first big adventure every adventurer should undertake, and it unlocks a lot of other quests, among them: * Wurmwrit Farm * Tomb of Gralgarak * The Shattered Skull saga * A Little Matter About An Orb * Hudlark the Fox * All Challenges at Zumryn's battlegrounds Also, if you don't have it already, during this adventure you'll get an Enchanted Map, which will allow you to see a graphical map of the dungeons that include it. Tips The walkthough provided here is written in detail and oriented to first-time players. Prerequisites None at all. Map Text Directions Enemies All of these are random encounters to be had while in the caves. All are 3+ at MR 51 * Decrepit goblin * Large goblin * Elite goblin warrior * 1-3 Goblin Warriors * Goblin Shaman * Goblin Huntsman * 1-3 Spear-wielding Goblins * 1-3 Flail-wielding Goblins * 1-4 Goblins * Bone-armoured goblin * Unarmed goblin Walkthrough You can access this adventure through "Adventures for this location" in Hawklor, from the beginning of the game. Follow through the story until you get some starting equipment and your Enchanted Map. By the way, this is the reason why you should attempt this adventure before any other one: without this map, you would have no guidance in dungeons (and you're about to get into one). After the introduction is over, head to Irzynn the Outfitter if you haven't done it yet, grab what you can (including Goblindoom and the Adventurer's Ring from Durnsig if you're an AG member) and head to Westwold. Move to the mouth of the cave (remember to SAVE) and enter the dark cave. You'll have the opportunity to update your map settings. Remember you can always change them later with the button MAP that is in the bottom bar in your game screen. Move forward and attack the goblins (all encounters of these caves are 3+ at MR 51, see Combat) and rescue the Third House actors. Then enter the cave again. Explore all the cave, while battling random goblin encounters, and get all the treasure you can. In these first adventures (and specially if you're not AG), you should pick up all you can carry except for inferior and poor weapons. If you fill up your inventory, retreat to the entrance of the cave, go to your dwelling in Durnsig and store everything there: you can sell it later (check Item Guide and Item Selling Guide). Keep an eye on your Stamina (SP). If it runs near 50%, heal with Restoration or retreat to the last SAFE spot and rest. On the first floor, make sure you beat the Goblin Weaponsmith for his weapon and retrieve the two kepbekk elixirs. These elixirs are very valuable since there is a very limited supply of them in the entire game: Do not use them unless absolutely neccesary. If you want to do the battle marked "5", check your MR: there is a fight with 4+ at MR 45. On the second floor, you'd do well in freeing the chained goblin. If you do it, he'll give you a Small Copper Key as a reward, with which you'll be able to open a chest later on. When you finally head for the chieftain, Blalak, make sure you pick up the swords of the 2 Elite Goblin Warriors for some money. Also, if you are able to defeat the Goblin War Band (7+ with MR 54, 5+ with MR 59; 65 SP) you can find round 150 gold. If you're not in a good shape to fight them, to duck you need to roll 1-100 + Thievery over 50. Go to Blalak's chamber. First time you stumble upon it you can retreat. The next time you enter directly. You'll have to fight some goblin warriors, then the High Shaman Kizzik. You'll get 32 experience to Telekinesis or 8 experience to Fortification if used against the High Shaman Kizzik attack. If you have none, you can make an Agility check (have to roll 1-20 below your stat). Finally you'll encounter Blalak (4+ at MR 46, 40 SP). Rewards * Two Kepbekk Elixirs can be found on the southeast corner on the first floor of the caves * Small Copper Key from the chained goblin on the second floor (no experience to Divination if used) * 150-250? gold if you are able to defeat the Goblin War Band (7+ with MR 54, 5+ with MR 59; 65 SP) * 32 experience to Telekinesis or 8 experience to Fortification when used against the main Goblin Shaman's attack * About 100 gold, Blalak's Broadsword and Granite Key after defeating Blalak. * About 300 gold while searching the caves * 4 experience to General for picking the chest lock (Thievery required) or using the Small Copper Key to open it * About 200 gold and an Unidentified Ring (Spiked Iron Ring) from the chest. To identify items, you must use Arcana with a level of 30+. You can also take your items to one of the sages (Like Elumyr in Hawklor) or to Lothren in Talinus. * Silver Axe Medallion from Lenmore after exiting the cave * 500 gold from the village council * 768 general experience after speaking to Connirin * 16 general experience after encountering the "man with the painted face" on the way to the Stoneback Tavern. (AG only) Category:Item Quests Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Quests for Gold